Warriors Destiny Generator!
by VieveCipher
Summary: I know this is done a lot, but it seemed fun. Find out your warrior name, clan, and DESTINY!
1. Name!

**Okay, I know this is done a lot, but it seemed like fun, so I'm doing this anyways. So, this will tell your warrior name!**

* * *

_To find the PREFIX, use your MIDDLE initial._

A: Fallow

B: Boy-Dust, Girl-Sand

C: Thistle

D: Spotted

E: Boy-Black, Girl-White

F: Mouse

G: Boy-Eagle, Girl-Quail

H: Breeze

I: Owl

J: Night

K: Boy-Cedar, Girl-Aspen

L: Thrush

M: Golden

N: Boy: Dusk, Girl-Morning

O: Pebble

P: Red

Q: Boy-Raven, Girl-Haven (That is a real name, check _Bramblestar's Storm_)

R: Finch

S: Boy-Mint, Girl-Marigold

T: Boy: Sneeze, Girl-Copper (Both are real names...look it up!)

U: Swift

V: Ice

W: Jay

X: Boy-Patch, Girl-Dappled

Y: Yellow

Z: Boy: Dark, Girl: Light

* * *

_Okay, that took forever... Now, to find the SUFFIX of your cat's name, take the THIRD letter of your MIDDLE name._

* * *

A: Tail

B: Snow (A real suffix, of Hawksnow in SkyClan)

C: Fang

D: Runner

E: Fur

F: Water

G: Tooth

H: Pelt

I: Flight

J: Leaf

K: Heart

L: Bird

M: Foot

N: Strike

O: Eyes

P: Spots

Q: Splash

R: Briar

S: Talon

T: Mask

U: Wing

V: Step

W: Claw

X: Cloud

Y: Feather

Z: You're so awesome, you get to choose!

* * *

**Ok, so I'd be Copperwing! Please review your names! And I'm really sorry if you get a canon name, like Spottedleaf. Next up is Clan and Rank!**


	2. Clan and Rank!

**Hi again! Thanks to all my reviewers who actually clicked on the story and thought it didn't totally suck. I know some of the names don't seem legit, but I swear that all of the names are canon. Next, here is your Clan!**

* * *

_(This is sorta like a quiz, I thought it'd be fun)_

How would you describe yourself?

_A.)_ Loyal

_B.) _Wily

_C.)_ Brave

_D.) _Clever

What is your favorite food?

_A.)_ Rabbits, rabbits, and more rabbits!

_B.)_ Mostly rodents, though I could go for reptile right now...

_C.)_ Mice, voles, and small birds

_D.)_ FISH!

An enemy clan is attacking your camp! What do you do?

_A.)_ Defend my friends!

_B.)_ Throw myself into battle! BEAT THEM ALL!

_C.) _Protect the kits!

_D.)_ Figure out how to cleverly draw them into the territory.

Final Question! What is your favorite battle tactic?

_A.)_ Swift running!

_B.)_ Night attack!

_C.)_ Tree dropping!

_D.)_ To the river!

* * *

_If you got:_

_Mostly A: WindClan_

_Mostly B: ShadowClan_

_Mostly C: ThunderClan_

_Mostly D: RiverClan_

_If you have a blend of two, you are half-Clan of those two. You can choose which Clan you live in._

_If you have all four, you are a loner or rouge. Choose whichever._

* * *

**Okay, now, use the chart to get your rank!**

* * *

_Age: (Use your age)_

3-7 years: Kit

8-13 years: Apprentice

14-21 years: Young Warrior

21-40 years: Senior Warrior

Anything up above that: Elder

* * *

_Now, to get your apprenticeship-up rank, choose a number between 1 and 7. Don't cheat! (Or at least try not to.)_

1- Warrior

2- Medicine cat apprentice

3- Deputy

4- Warrior with an apprentice

5- Leader!

6- Medicine Cat

7- Normal apprentice

* * *

**So, I am half ThunderClan, half RiverClan. I am Copperpaw at the moment, but I will become deputy of ThunderClan!**

**Please review and say what you got! -Stealthstar **


	3. Family!

**Hey...I'm back. Been busy and all that, but here is FAMILY!**

* * *

_Blood Family_

_To find your family, go back to the Name Creator and generate your families' names. Yeah, it's that simple. Parents are parents, siblings are littermates, etc., etc. If you want, you can also do their ranks in the clan, with the previous generator. If you're half-Clan, place your family accordingly in their Clan._

* * *

_Mate and Kits_

_For your mate and kits, (If you're not a medicine cat-sorry) do the name of your boyfriend/girlfriend and/or crush, and for kits, follow the chart below._

* * *

_Choose a number between 1 and 10._

_If the number was between 1 and 3, you have 1 kit._

_Between 3 and 5, you have 2 kits._

_Between 5 and 7, you have 3 kits._

_Between 7 and 9, you have 4 kits._

_If you chose 10, you can choose! Free choice!_

_Next, assign a random number to each kit._

_If it's odd, the kit is a she-kit. Even, it's a tom._

_For names, use your favorite names in the generator._

* * *

**So, Copperpaw's family goes somewhat like this:**

**Father: Blackclaw (ThunderClan)**

**Mother: Thrushfur (RiverClan)**

**Sister: Breezepaw (soon to be Breezestep) (RiverClan)**

**Mate: Cedarstrike**

**Kits: Finchkit, (tom) and Marigoldkit (she-cat)**

**Review what you got! -Stealthstar **


End file.
